nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzzy
Fuzzies, also called FuzzlesNintendo Power Volume 28, p. 15, are small, black-furred creatures with unusual, spiky bodies. They possess two strabismus eyes and large teeth. Despite displaying some level of intelligence and the ability to speak, Fuzzies are, for the most part, wild. Their first appearance is in Super Mario World. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World'' Fuzzies first appear in Super Mario World as particularly rare enemies that cannot be defeated, found circling blocks or the wire-like constructs floating in mid-air. Fuzzies do not directly attack Mario or Luigi and only do damage if their paths happen to intersect. The ones circling around blocks can be defeated, either by Yoshi or by tossing a Koopa Shell at them. Fuzzies are among the few enemies not shown during the game's end credits. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Although absent from New Super Mario Bros., Fuzzies, along with bigger versions called Big Fuzzies, neither of which were named in the Prima Games guidebook, reappear in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii where they are found in Worlds 7 and 9. They act the same way as they did in Super Mario World. Unlike in Super Mario World though, they can be defeated by being frozen and shattering the block of ice they are trapped in or blasting them with fireballs as Fire Mario. Fuzzies can also be found on wires and are mostly in sky levels. The only level they appear in that is not in World 9 is a sky level, specifically World 7-3. They are usually found in big groups, and they also do flips when they jump from one wire onto another. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Fuzzies appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They first appear in the Honeybloom Galaxy, moving up and down the orange poles that Mario or Luigi can climb. Fuzzies are also found in the Flipsville Galaxy, where they can be defeated with a Spin Drill. They look very similar to how they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, though they leave behind black smoke clouds as they move. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Fuzzies later appear in Super Mario 3D Land. Mario must avoid them on tightropes in this game. They are invincible unless Mario (or Luigi) touches them while invincible. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Fuzzies appear in New Super Mario Bros. 2, acting the same way as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They can be defeated by shooting them with a fireball, using a Star, using a Super Leaf tail whack, or using a Gold Flower. They appear in World 2-A and World 4-C. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Fuzzies, along with their larger cousins, return in New Super Mario Bros. U, acting the same as they did previously. They first appear in Fuzzy Clifftop of Rock-Candy Mines. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Fuzzies reappear in Super Mario 3D World. In this game, they have the ability to move without the aid of a line. They are generally found in Shadow-Play Alley and moving through and around Clear Pipes. Like in previous games, they are almost invincible, as they can only be defeated by a Super Star, Golden Statue Mario, or a Piranha Plant. Fuzzy Hordes also make an appearance in Fuzzy Time Mine. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Fuzzies reappear once again in Super Mario Odyssey, where they can be found in the Metro Kingdom, Lake Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, Lost Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom, Moon Kingdom, and the Darker Side. They can travel on electrical wires and tracks. In the Lost Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom, and Moon Kingdom, they can be found in 8-bit segments, using their sprites from Super Mario World. They can also come out of the wall, connected in a line. This makes them the only enemies in the 8-bit segments that do not originate in Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Adventures'' In Super Mario Adventures, a Fuzzy makes a small appearance, being among the monsters sent by Bowser to attack Princess Toadstool's Castle. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' Fuzzies make a return appearance in Paper Mario, which reveals a large group of them inhabiting the woods behind Koopa Village. Fuzzies attack by draining HP from Mario. Outside of battle, they move about by hopping, and can secrete webs from their bodies to hang from in a similar manner to silkworms. When Mario first reaches Koopa Village, he finds it under attack by a horde of Fuzzies who are harassing the Koopa Troopa inhabitants of the village. After Mario defeats the apparent leader of the Fuzzies, who stole the Shell of Kooper, the Fuzzies promise to behave and stop attacking the village, at least for a while. A Fuzzy can also be fought in Shy Guys Toy Box if Princess Peach tells Bowser that a Fuzzy is one of Mario's worst fears, Kammy Koopa then warps one into the Toy Box to guard a treasure chest and defeat Mario. A similar enemy known as the Swoopula acts and attacks like a Fuzzy. Two subspecies also appear: the Green Fuzzies of Forever Forest (also known as Forest Fuzzies) and the Jungle Fuzzies of Lavalava Island. There is a piece of Toad Town News that warns their invasion in Koopa Village. Also, an aqua colored Fuzzy was intended to appear, but it never made it into the final version. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Fuzzies appear as semi-common enemies, first appearing in Shhwonk Fortress and later, one appears as a member of the Fuzz fighting team in the Glitz Pit. They also appear in the first floors of the Pit of 100 Trials. They have the same parasitic method of attack as in the previous game. Green Fuzzies also reappear, and the Jungle Fuzzies from the previous game are replaced by the similar Pink Fuzzies. A new type of Fuzzy is introduced as a mini-boss, called the Gold Fuzzy. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Fuzzies appear as enemies on the Planet Blobule, where unlike their previous appearances, instead of draining HP, they attack other creatures by bouncing into them. The most dangerous type of Fuzzy (called a Dark Fuzzy) is introduced in this game. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Fuzzies make another appearance in the Nintendo 3DS game Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They are one of the few enemies in the game to retain their appearance from the first three Paper Mario games. They only appear in level 4-5, Whiteout Valley, where they ride the ski lift bar, coming from the front and back. Once a Fuzzy reaches Mario, it jumps up and falls onto Mario unless he swings his chair out of the way. Fuzzies often appear in groups of 2-4. In battle, all a Fuzzy can do is simply bounce and slam into Mario. However, if a Fuzzy is hit and not defeated, it multiplies into two Fuzzies, similar to their multiplication powers in previous Paper Mario titles. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Fuzzies return in Paper Mario: Color Splash, keeping their appearance and attack from the previous game. They can be found in The Golden Coliseum, Redpepper Volcano, Toad Trainworks, and Sunset Express. If jumped on or hit by Mario's hammer outside battle as a First Strike attack, they are defeated without having to start a battle. Fuzzy Stacks can be encountered in Redpepper Volcano and Toad Trainworks. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Fuzzies once again make an appearance in Mario Party: Island Tour, in the minigame Buzz a Fuzzy. The player has to use the suctions to capture as many Fuzzies as they can. A Fuzzy also appears as one of the tiles in the minigames Match Faker and Tap Dash. ''Mario Party 10'' In Mario Party 10, Fuzzies appear in multiple minigames, some appear in Airship Central to take away Mini Stars; they also appear as obstacles in Fuzzy Fliers, and as a selectable enemy in Meanie Match. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Fuzzies appear in the minigame, Dodge Fuzzy, Get Dizzy in Mario Party: Star Rush as the primary obstacles. They move in a rail, where players need to spin past them to progress. If players get hit by them, they get stunned momentarily. ''Super Mario Party'' Fuzzies appear in Super Mario Party as non-playable characters. They are featured in the Fuzzy Flight School minigame, where the players must dodge them in their planes. A Fuzzy can also appear in Absent Minded as one of the characters that can be selected. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga''/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Fuzzies appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions as projectiles that are spawned by the Fuzzbush. Unlike other Fuzzies, these can poison Mario and Luigi. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' While regular Fuzzies do not appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Paper Fuzzies appear as uncommon enemies. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Fuzzies appear on the logo for the sponsor Fuzzy Battery. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Fuzzies appear in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker in Clear Pipe Puzzleplex, Biddybud Snow Stroll, Poison Canal Cannon Run, Shadow-Play Alley, and Clear Pipe Cruise. They can only be defeated using an Invincibility Mushroom, and unlike most enemies in that game, do not react in any way to the touch screen/pointer interaction. Profiles and statistics ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' ''Super Mario Run'' *'Notebook Bio:' "This black-colored foe moves along railings. Its body is covered in spikes and is basically unstompable." References Category:Mario enemies Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Paper Mario enemies